Darkness
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: What if there was more to Quattro's injury than just a burn? Two-shot.


A/N: Here is some more Arclight Angst for you. I hope that everyone enjoys it. And remember, absolutely no flaming. Absolutely **_NO_** exceptions.

Disclaimer: Although I own a pair of boots that look a hell of a lot like Quattro's and Trey's, I do not own Trey, Quattro, or any other characters within the Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL franchise. That particular honor belongs to none other than Shin Yoshida.

…

Quattro lifted his hand to his face and felt the stiff bandages covering his eyes.

It had started with his right eye shortly after his duel with a girl named Rio Kastle. As per Vetrix's orders, Quattro had played a card called Flaming Hell Blessing which had set the area where he and Rio had been dueling on fire.

Quattro had rescued Rio, who had passed out, from the blaze, earning himself a burn to the right side of his face in the process, causing severe injury to the middle Arclight's right eye.

After the duel, he and Rio had been raced to the hospital. In spite of Quattro's efforts, Rio had been severely burned and as a result, she had been hospitalized and would stay that way until further notice.

Quattro on the other hand had been released after two days in the hospital. Trey had been terrified but grateful that his older brother had survived such a horrible accident.

Quinton however, had been furious with Vetrix for placing Quattro in harm's way, but he didn't say anything to the mask-wearing man-child, he merely kept his anger to himself. But he was determined to prevent this from ever happening to either of his younger brothers again. And like Trey, he was grateful that his younger brother hadn't been killed in the blaze.

Quattro's right eye had been treated and bandaged and the middle Arclight had been sent home.

At first the Arclights thought that they had nothing more to worry about, but then Quattro's left eye began to hurt and his vision began to become more and more blurred and unfocused.

So, Quinton had rushed his brother to the hospital, with Trey insisting to go too.

When they had reached the hospital, the doctors told Quinton that the injury to Quattro's right eye was beginning to put a strain on his left one and that if the issue was left unattended, Quattro would lose his eyesight altogether.

In a desperate attempt to save the middle Arclight from his impending blindness, the doctors had performed eye surgery on him and informed Quinton that his younger brother's eyes were to stay bandaged for at least two or three weeks.

Quinton was relieved that it would only be for a few weeks but he was still upset that his brother had even been put through these circumstances at all. But he still couldn't bring himself to confront Vetrix.

Trey was sad that Quattro wouldn't be able to see for a while but he was also relieved to know that it was only temporary.

…

"Trey, I know where my bed is," Quattro insisted as Trey led him through his room.

"I just don't want you running into anything," Trey replied, pulling his brother to the right so as to prevent the older brother from running into the wall. "There, you almost ran into the wall. Just let me help you, brother."

"Look, I'm temporarily blind, not permanently injured," Quattro snorted, brushing his golden bangs aside and feeling the bandages covering his eyes. "I don't need you and Quinton treating me like I'm helpless."

"You were lucky," Trey told him.

"Yeah, I guess," Quattro yawned. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He was tired and only wanted to sleep.

"Okay, we're here," Trey said, letting go of his older brother's arm.

Quattro sat down on his bed, swatting Trey's hand away as the fifteen-year-old pinknette attempted to assist him.

"This sucks," the seventeen-year-old duelist grumbled.

"Well, at least you only have three weeks to go," Trey said, trying to cheer his older sibling up.

"Oh yeah, that's_ really_ something to be **happy** about," Quattro sneered. "Three weeks of staggering around blind as a damn bat."

"Quattro, you really should be thankful it's not for good," his brother told him. "If they hadn't caught in time, there's a good chance you could have been permanently blinded."

"Keep talking, Trey, you're doing a _great_ job so far," Quattro snorted.

"I'm just saying that you should be at least a little grateful," Trey sighed.

"Yeah, whatever," the older boy huffed.

"I'll help you," Trey said, putting his hand on top of Quattro's. "So will Quinton. We're brothers, it's our job to help each other, especially when one of us is in need."

"I don't need any help," Quattro insisted. "I can take care of myself."

Trey sighed and stood up.

"I'll let you get your rest," he said, smiling sadly.

Quattro didn't respond, he just curled up and drifted off to sleep.

…

"Be careful," Quinton whispered as Quattro slowly brought his tea to his mouth. The last thing Quinton wanted was for his temporarily blind brother to burn himself with the steaming hot tea.

"I'm fine," Quattro growled, setting the cup down. "I don't need you monitoring everything I do, Quinton."

"I'm just trying to keep you from hurting yourself," his brother replied. "Whether you realize it or not, you can't see. So you're going to need help."

Quattro slammed his fist on the table, causing the teacup to wobble and fall on its' side.

The middle Arclight hissed in pain as the hot tea spilled onto his lap and his hands.

"Quattro!" Quinton gasped.

"I'm not helpless, you know!" Quattro snarled, jumping to his feet, trying to ignore the burning in his hands and his lap. "I don't need you helping me drink or spoon-feeding me like a damn baby! Trey doesn't do that and he cares way more than you do!"

"I'm just trying to help you," Quinton insisted. "And I do care as much as Trey does. But you need to learn to accept help."

"I don't need your help!" Quattro screamed.

"Yes you do!" his brother shot back.

"I swear if I could see right now, I would punch you so** hard**!" Quattro snarled.

"Quattro, stop it!" Quinton snapped, raising his voice to match Quattro's.

"I might be blind, but I'm seventeen years old and I don't need you treating me like a baby!" Quattro shot back, his words sharp as knives. "I took care of myself and Trey without you and I am more than capable of taking care of myself now!"

This struck a chord in Quinton's heart. The eldest Arclight brother still felt horrible whenever he remembered his little brothers being taken away from him. They were all back together now, but it didn't fully eliminate the pain of seeing the two younger boys be led away…to hear them calling out to him, begging not to be taken…tears soaking Trey's tiny face…Quattro trying to keep his own tears from falling…

"Why do you think I'm trying to help you?!" Quinton fired back, unable to keep his cool any longer. "I hate that I wasn't there for you then!

"So you're trying to make up for it now?" Quattro sneered. "Well, you're a little late!"

"I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Quinton shouted.

The room grew quiet.

"Quattro...I just..."Quinton spoke up.

"Y…you never say it…" Quattro finally said in a soft voice.

"I know…" Quinton sighed. "But it's…not easy saying 'I love you' to a little brother who…hates me…"

"I don't hate you, Quinton," Quattro said. "I just…don't want to be babied…I'm seventeen years old, I'm not a child. And I don't want to be treated like one."

Quinton said nothing. Quattro was right...he was no longer a baby...yes, he needed a little help, but there was only so far the older brother could go before it was going too far.

…

…

So, how was this first chapter? Let me know, everyone.

Next chapter: Quattro's bandages come off. Will he be able to see again?


End file.
